


The Phantom and The Trainer

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), cross-dressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being forced to wear a skirt to a costume party, Ash starts dancing with a handsome stranger. When the stranger starts asking Ash for more than he's willing to give, another man jumps in dressed as the Phantom. But who is he and why does he seem so familiar to Ash, even masked?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phantom and The Trainer

“Hey, Ash, lets have a battle! Winner gets to pick our costumes for the costumed ball at the Pokemon Center!” Audrey called over.

 

“Sure, a battle sounds fun!” Ash accepted automatically, not concerned about the costume part of the challenge.

 

He had met Audrey the day before, after finding her Poochyena and Houndour lost in the woods. Both had been injured by a flock of bird Pokemon while playing, and had been chased deeper into the woods than they had intended to go. Sensing danger, Pikachu had found them and scared the birds off with a well timed Thunderbolt.

 

Even so, it had been hard for Ash and Cilan to get close enough to the scared and injured duo to administer the salves that Iris had made.

 

Uncertain who the Pokemon belonged to, the trio had headed to the Pokemon Center in the nearby town. When they had inquired about the pair, Nurse Joy had told them that they had just missed a young trainer looking for a lost Poochyena and Houndour. Fortunately, Audrey had returned shortly after that, too hungry to continue searching. When she'd seen Ash and her Pokemon waiting for her, she had been overjoyed.

 

The quartet had become fast friends over dinner, and when they'd found out about the ball they'd all instantly decided to go.

 

Now they were just hanging out trying to waste time until it was time to go get ready. No one knew yet what they'd be going as except for Cilan, though he was keeping quiet as to what he was planning, and most of the conversation was centered around possible costumes.

 

So when Audrey's challenge came, it was a welcome relief to the monotony of the day. Ash chose to use Pikachu, and Audrey sent out her Roselia. Cilan was refereeing the match.

 

“Pikachu, use Quick Attack!”

 

“Counter with Magical Leaf, then use Stun Spore!”

 

“Use Electro Ball to shield yourself!”

 

The attackers quickly proved to be evenly matched, and the battle proved challenging for both Trainers and Pokemon.

 

“Thunderbolt!”

 

“Petal Dance!”

 

The attacks deflected each other, with both attackers sustaining minor damage; or so they thought. Focused more on Roselia than on where he was going, Pikachu jumped to launch his Thunderbolt, then landed on an unexpected rock, his left rear paw slipping out from underneath him.

 

Ash didn't notice. “Use Quick Attack to dodge the next round of petals!” Bracing himself against the pain, Pikachu tried to obey his trainer, only to have his leg give out on him. Unable to move fast enough, Pikachu then took the full brunt of the Petal Dance.

 

“Pikachu!” Ash knew that something was wrong when Pikachu failed to launch the ordered move. After the petals had cleared, it was clear that the electric mouse could not stand, much less attack, and Cilan declared Audrey and Roselia the winners.

 

Lifting Pikachu into his arms, Ash tried to figure out what had just happened. “What's wrong? You were doing so well, and then...”

 

“Pikachu twisted his leg after launching that last midair attack.” Cilan explained.

 

Ash nodded, relieved that that's all it was. “I'm going to get Nurse Joy to take a look at it.” He called over his shoulder as he headed into the Pokemon Center.

 

“Don't be too long because I still need to get you fitted for the costume you'll be wearing!” Audrey called after him, a mischievous smile tugging at her lips.

 

 

“Do I really have to wear this...?” Ash complained, after being forced into dressing like a popular female television character. The costume consisted of a school girl blouse and skirt, done in shades of gray, plus ears and a tail. The character was a girl who was somehow part Poochyena, and went around fighting crime.

 

“You did lose the battle, so yes you do!” Audrey chuckled as she finished tying the second of the costumes two bows; one was the color of ash and sat at the small of his back, just above the clipped on tail; the other a black one tied around his neck on the right side of his throat.

 

Fixing the headband that held the ears, Audrey nodded. “There, perfect!” She pulled Ash over to the mirror.

 

Ash was amazed, even he had to admit that the costume somehow suited him. The colors complimented his complexion, and the knee length skirt showed off his legs appealingly. But he was still dressed as a girl, and that fact alone embarrassed him.

 

It embarrassed him because he liked the thought of being dressed up as a girl a little too much. Enough that if he wasn't careful, the mere fact that he was dressed like a girl made him hard. His most secret fantasy was to attract the attention of another guy while in drag and have sex with him somewhere semi-public.

 

No one knew that Ash was interested in men as well as women. He didn't want anyone to know since he didn't want to be attracted to guys. Even, or maybe especially, the boy whose dark green eyes he saw every time he closed his own eyes. If only... but he pushed that thought out of his mind.

 

“Ash! Are you listening to me?” Shaking his head, he realized that Audrey had been talking to him while he was lost in his thoughts.

 

“Of course I was listening.” He automatically replied even though he had not heard a word she had just said.

 

“What's her name?”

 

“What's whose name?” Ash was confused as he met Audrey's eyes in the mirror.

 

“The girl you were just thinking about.” Audrey's gaze dropped pointedly south, and Ash blushed hard, realizing that the skirt did nothing to hide his erection.

 

“I... I wasn't...” Ash gave up the attempt to explain that he hadn't been thinking about a girl, and ran into the nearest vacant changing stall.

 

“Fine, then what is his name?” Audrey laughed, just to tease Ash into confessing the name of his crush.

 

“I wasn't thinking about anyone, of either gender!” Ash fumed as he returned a moment later, after adjusting himself so that his arousal was as hidden as he could get it.

 

“Sure you weren't.” Sighing, Audrey became somber as Ash looked away, biting his lip.

 

“Anyway, it's party time. Come on!” Grabbing Ash's arm, she didn't give him any time to chicken out, and dragged him into the main part of the rental store.

 

“It's about ti-” Cilan broke off as he caught sight of Ash. “Y-you're not seriously going to wear that are you?” He asked, fighting not to laugh.

 

Cilan was going as a pirate, and Iris was wearing a ball gown and fancy mask.

 

“I have to.” Ash glared at Audrey, who just laughed and fixed her own outfit; she was dressed as a treasure hunter or explorer.

 

“Time to head out, the doors open in ten minutes.” Leading the way, Audrey and Iris strode into the street.

 

Cilan was about to follow, when he realized that Ash wasn't moving. “Hey, come on. We can't let the girls have all the fun, can we?”

 

“How is anything going to be fun for me wearing this?” Ash asked, gesturing towards the skirt.

 

“It's a costume party; I bet you won't be the only one cross-dressing there.” Cilan pointed out reasonably.

 

“You're right. At least I hope you will prove to be.” Ash laughed nervously as he followed Cilan out of the shop. He was still nervous, and aroused, but not letting it show.

 

They made good time to the Pokemon Center where the party was being held, arriving just as the doors opened. After getting their admittance stamps and entered the large re-purposed conference hall, they grabbed one of the scattered tables as Ash headed straight for the buffet.

 

Halfway there, he stopped, his eyes locked on a young man across the room from him. The man was dressed up in the clothes of a eighteenth century nobleman, with a satin lined cape and half mask completing the costume. Except for the whiteness of the mask, and the red lining on the cape, the costume was entirely black.

 

Something about him seemed familiar to Ash, but he didn't know what. The way the Phantom moved held Ash transfixed, and it wasn't until someone bumped into him from behind that the spell was broken.

 

Muttering a brief apology, Ash returned his attention towards the food. Filling two plates, he attempted to ignore the feeling that he was being watched.

 

As he headed over to the table, his eyes scanned the crowd, but the Phantom was not looking towards him. Shaking his head, he handed one of the plates to Audrey, as Iris and Cilan left to dance for a bit.

 

“What's wrong? You seem... restless.” Audrey commented as she ate.

 

“It's... it's nothing.” Ash couldn't describe how he felt. Every time he looked away, he felt eyes on him, but when he looked around, no one was watching him, except Audrey, of course. But he knew that it was not her eyes he was feeling.

 

In an attempt to distract himself, he asked Audrey exactly why she had chosen this costume for him.

 

“Because she's one of my all time favorite characters, and you look a bit like her. I didn't even need to make you wear a wig.” Audrey vaguely explained. “And because it's entertaining to see boys dressed in girls clothing.” Shrugging, she turned her attention towards the crowd.

 

Ash scowled, but remained quiet as he finished eating. As soon as he was done, he stood and returned his plate to the used pile.

 

“Uh... Excuse me...” Turning he saw a young woman standing nearby.

 

“Yes?”

 

“I don't normally do this but...” She chewed the inside of her cheek, glancing at someone standing nearby who made an impatient 'get on with it' gesture. “My brother thinks that you're really cute and would you like to dance with him?” She spoke fast, the words almost blending together.

 

“Is that your brother over there?” Ash indicated the young man now tapping his foot.

 

“Yeah, that's him. He's not normally like this, it's just that talking to guys makes him nervous. Of course, we'll both understand if you don't wish to dance with another man.” She relaxed a bit as it became clear that Ash wasn't going to freak.

 

Glancing again at the young man, Ash took a moment to think about his answer. Sure, he was pretty hot; his blond hair was cut stylishly long, framing his honey colored eyes and sharp cheekbones, and his body was lithe and trim. But did Ash really want to risk outing himself by saying yes?

 

“Go for it.” Ash jumped, and spun around to find Iris and Cilan standing behind him. “We won't think any less of you for wanting to dance with another man.” The way Cilan emphasized the word 'dance' made Ash's cheeks flame, and yet relaxed him.

 

He met Cilan's eyes briefly, and nodded, his mind made up. Taking a deep breath, he then turned and walked over to the young man. “I hear you wish to dance with me? I'm Ash.”

 

“I'm Ray. It's uh... it's nice to meet you Ash...” Ray didn't quite meet Ash's eyes as he spoke, his cheeks flaming.

 

“I've never danced with another guy before.” Ash confessed, and Ray finally looked at him properly.

 

“That's okay, I can lead.” Grasping Ash's hand lightly, he led the way to the dance floor.

 

They waited until a new song started up, then began dancing. Shyly at first, then gaining confidence as the song progressed, Ray guided Ash's moves, and by the end of the third song Ash was beginning to know the steps and to improvise his own moves.

 

“You're a pretty good dancer.” Ray commented as they headed over to the drinks stand for a breather.

 

“Thanks. You're pretty good yourself.” Ash leaned against the wall, and took a long swallow of the punch Ray had gotten for him. “Are you a Pokemon Trainer?”

 

Ray shrugged. “I do have a couple Pokemon, but I'm still figuring out what I want to do. Right now I'm employed as a construction laborer.”

 

Nodding, Ash began explaining his own dreams when he felt a heated gaze land on him once more. He kept talking, but turned his head slowly to scan the crowd, and saw that this time the Phantom was looking at him, though he turned away quickly.

 

“Do you know him?” Ray asked, interrupting Ash.

 

“Huh? Oh, you mean that guy dressed up as the Phantom? I don't think so, but something about him is familiar to me...” Setting aside his now empty cup, Ash headed back out on the dance floor, with Ray hot on his heels.

 

Five minutes later Ash stopped dancing, and pressed his hands to his eyes.

 

“Are you okay?” Ray asked, worried.

 

“I feel funny. And the room's spinning...” Ash whispered.

 

“You look pale. Come on, you should sit down.” Concerned, Ray took Ash's hand and led him off of the dance floor, and into a back hallway. Pushing open a supply room door, he entered, pulling Ash behind him.

 

“What are we doing in here?” Ash asked, glancing around in confusion. Some of the spinning had stopped, and he was beginning to feel that something wasn't right.

 

“Just relax, everything is perfectly fine.” Ray whispered into Ash's ear, then kissed the back of his neck. “We're just going to have a little fun.”

 

“Fun?” Ash swallowed hard.

 

“Yeah, fun. Now relax and everything will be dandy.” Ray spun Ash around and kissed his mouth hard.

 

“S-stop.” Chocking the word out as soon as he had a chance, Ash pushed at the older male, but his limbs wouldn't act the way he wanted them to.

 

“Oh so that's how you roll.” Ray laughed, and pinned Ash against the wall, causing Ash to gasp as Ray's erection was pressed into his stomach. “My cock is going inside your sweet ass, whether you want it to or not, and all your struggling is just making it harder.” He leaned in again and kissed Ash's open mouth, biting his tongue hard enough to draw blood.

 

“Help... no, please don't...” Ash tried to scream but all he could manage was a hoarse whisper.

 

“Heh, it's no use, you can't resist me. Not with the additive I slipped into your drink still active in your system. Don't worry though, it will wear off in several hours, and you can report me then. But me and Liza, my sis, will be long gone by then.” Smirking, Ray leaned in and nibbled on Ash's neck, before licking his way up the shell of his ear. Then he reached up Ash's skirt to remove his underwear... as the crate that had been barricading the door hit him in the head.

 

“Ash! Are you okay?” The Phantom stood framed in the doorway, an Umbreon by his side. Dark green eyes shone with undisguised worry through the eye holes of the mask, eyes the exact shade of green as those haunting his dreams.

 

“Woah, who the fuck are you?” Ray snarled, rubbing his head where he had been beamed.

 

“The guy who is not letting you rape anyone else. Umbreon, use Psychic!” The Moonlight Pokemon used his power to toss Ray out of the room, to where Officer Jenny was waiting for him.

 

“Why did you go off alone with him? I know that you're an idiot but... fuck, are you okay?” The Phantom dropped to his knees in front of Ash and began examining him minutely in mixed fear and anger.

 

“I... I didn't think...” Ash began, then broke off as the tears he had been holding back began flowing down his cheeks.

 

“He's gone, Ashy-boy, you're safe now.” Ash tensed at the use of the nickname.

 

“Ashy-boy?” He mouthed the words as his hands reached for the mask, but shook too badly to be able to remove it.

 

Sighing, the Phantom reached up and removed the mask himself, setting it aside, and Ash finally knew why he had seemed so familiar.

 

“Gary... I...” Ash shook his head, unable to say anything more.

 

“I know, Ash everything is okay, you're safe with me.” Pulling his friend into his arms, Gary held Ash tight as the black-haired boy began sobbing.

 

“He seemed so nice... I didn't think that he'd... he'd...” Ash cried harder, confused as to how things had gotten so messed up so fast. He nuzzled his face into Gary's shoulder as he spoke, muffling his voice.

 

“That was an act to get your guard down.” Gary explained gently, stroking Ash's back. “Did he say what it was he slipped you?”

 

Ash shook his head. “No... but he did say it will wear of eventually.”

 

“I see. Well, I have the cup so...”

 

“Wait, were you investigating him or something?”

 

“Not exactly. The police needed a decoy, and since he had targeted someone I'm working with, I volunteered. I was supposed to be the one he picked, not you... never you...”

 

Ash nodded, feeling like there were still gaps in Gary's story, but his brain was quickly shutting down, and Gary's voice sounded far away. Then everything went black.

 

 

Gary sighed and saved his work, then closed his laptop. He was trying to write up a report for Professor Cedric Juniper, but couldn't focus. Every time he tried to think about his research, he found himself thinking about Ash instead. Worry over what had happened to his friend mingled with arousal when he remembered what Ash had been wearing, leaving Gary feeling vaguely seasick.

 

Sighing again, he thought back to entering that room. He had been watching Ash closely, ever since Ray had begun dancing with him, but he'd glanced away at a crucial moment to fight arousal. The sight of Ash in a skirt... why had Ash chosen to wear a female costume?

 

Shaking his head hard, he recalled the way Ash had felt in his arms, as he carried him to the hospital, and the suspicion Iris and Cilan had held in their eyes. Not that he blamed them, but in the end, he'd been forced to leave Ash because they just didn't trust him.

 

Suddenly, the door opened. “Hey... Uh...”

 

“Ash! Are you okay? Shouldn't you still be at the hospital?” Gary jumped to his feet, though it took all his control to stop himself from hugging Ash again. Before he had a good reason, but now... now it wouldn't be appropriate, since he'd never been a touchy-feely kind of person.

 

“The drugs are cleared from my system, and I'm no longer in shock. That's why I passed out, from shock, not the drug cocktail. They wanted to keep me there overnight, but... I had to see you. Why did you leave the hospital?” Ash couldn't quite meet Gary's eyes as he spoke, something which he had never had trouble doing.

 

“Are you sure you're okay? You look pale.” Gary grabbed Ash's hand and led him over to the bed. “Sit down.” Once they were both seated on the bed, he placed his hand on Ash's forehead, noting that his friend felt warm, but not feverish.

 

“I'm okay...”

 

“Who are you trying to convince here, me or you?” When Ash didn't answer, Gary sighed. “I left the hospital because of your friends, they kept insinuating that I had a hand in what happened to you.”

 

“What? No way! You'd never do anything like that!” Ash stood, shocked that Iris and Cilan would have blamed Gary for him almost getting himself raped. “It was my own fault, for being too trusting...”

 

“No, Ash it was not your fault!” Gary tugged Ash back down onto the bed, hard enough that they fell backwards, with Ash landing on top of him. Blushing, he then tried to push Ash away, but the younger boy clung to him.

 

“Yes, it is...” Ash broke off, silent tears trailing down his cheeks.

 

“Why were you dressed as a girl, anyway, and where was Pikachu?” Gary asked suddenly, desperate to talk about anything else.

 

“I lost a bet with Audrey. We battle, and had agreed that the winner would choose what the two of us would wear to the party, and she won. Pikachu twisted his ankle during the battle, that's why I lost, and he was in the main section of the Pokemon Center being treated by Nurse Joy.” Ash forced himself to calm down by taking deep breaths, even as his grip on Gary tightened. “Why aren't you still in Sinnoh?”

 

“I had a chance to study Ancient Pokemon under the senior professor Juniper, so I came here to Unova to do just that. While I was on a dig with him about a month ago, one of the junior assistants got lured away by that Ray guy; though he was going by the name of Matt at that time. Since then, I've been on a sabbatical helping the police track him down. I am glad that we ran into each other, though.” Gary confessed, laying back against the bed, not minding in the least that Ash was lying on top of him.

 

“Why didn't you say 'hi' at the party? I know that you saw me there, before I started dancing with... him.”

 

“I was supposed to be incognito, and you would have blown my cover.”

 

Ash opened his mouth to deny it, then realized that Gary was right. “You looked hot in that costume...”

 

“I... what?”

 

Ash turned bright red. “I mean... Shit!”

 

Laughing, Gary brushed some of Ash's hair out of his eyes. “And you looked cute in that skirt. I think you made half the guys there doubt their sexuality.”

 

“Only half?”

 

“Yeah. The straight half, since the gay guys didn't need doubts like that... You really think that I'm hot?”

 

“Do you really think that I'm cute? Do you want to kiss me?”

 

“Ash...” Gary desperately wanted to say yes, but... “Isn't it too soon to ask me something like that?”

 

“Too soon? We've known each other since we were kids... And that's not what your referring to, is it?” Gary shook his head. Ash sighed, and leaned closer. “I've wanted to kiss you since helping you save those Shieldon. Right now, I just want to know that sex doesn't have to be about...” Ash broke off, and rested his head against Gary's shoulder. “Before yesterday, I had never been touched like that, and I need to know how it feels when it's done properly, with someone I want, and trust.”

 

“If you wanted to kiss me when we were both in Sinnoh, then why didn't you?”

 

“I didn't know how you would react, and I didn't want to fuck up our friendship.” Ash sighed, nuzzling Gary. “I thought you would freak if you knew that I'm bi, and that I like you in that way.”

 

“Nothing you could say or do would fuck up our friendship. Ash... Kiss me.”

 

“Oh so now you want to kiss.” Ash teased, suddenly nervous. Shyly, he shifted until he could softly touch Gary's lips with his own. “Like this?”

 

“No, that's too light to be considered a kiss. Like this.” Gary leaned up, pressing his mouth firmly against Ash's. His hands slid down Ash's back to cup the younger boys ass.

 

Moaning softly, Ash opened his mouth allowing Gary's tongue to touch his own. Then he pulled back, laughing. “Something's poking my stomach.”

 

“Is that okay?” Gary tensed, worried that Ash would want to stop.

 

“Y-yeah, it's fine.” Ash pushed himself up, so that he was sitting next to Gary on the bed. “Can I touch it?”

 

All Gary could do was nod, too surprised by the question to speak. As Ash's hand slid over the front of his tented pants, he let his eyes close. Then they shot open again as his zipper was pulled down and the hand slipped inside. “Ash...”

 

“I want this inside me.” The words were whispered shyly, but Ash managed to meet Gary's eyes as he spoke.

 

“I... Are you sure? I don't want to rush things.” His asked, his tone betraying how eager he was for sex.

 

Instead of answering, Ash tugged Gary's length out of his pants, stroking him properly. Then he straddled his hips, and leaned in for another kiss.

 

“Ash, I need you to answer the question. If you don't...” Gary looked away, biting his lip. “Then we can't do anything more.” He finished.

 

“Yes, I'm sure. I want you. I... Gary, take me.” Ash's eyes shone with emotion. Gary searched them, and found no fear in them.

 

“Lock the door.” Gary gently pushed Ash away so he could undress himself.

 

The sound of the lock engaging seemed to echo through the room as both boys realized that they were really doing this. That they were actually going to have sex with each other.

 

“It's not to late to change your mind.” Gary found himself saying, even as he pulled his shirt up over his head.

 

“I won't. I've waited for a year for a chance to be with you, and I'm not walking away now.” Ash shucked off his own clothes quickly, not giving himself a chance to feel shy about being naked in front of Gary.

 

“How do you want to do this?” Gary asked, once they were both naked.

 

“I don't know. How is this usually done?” Despite his resolve, Ash found himself blushing as Gary's eyes traced over his body.

 

“There's no need for you to be shy, Ash you're beautiful. And normally I would have you lie down on you're stomach and take you from behind; that's the gentlest position for the male body. But I don't want you to feel trapped, so maybe you should ride me.” Gary closed the space between them and hugged Ash as he spoke.

 

Taking Gary's hand, Ash guided it down to his own neglected cock, coaxing the older boy into stroking him. “You want me to ride you?”

 

“I think that you should be in control today, since... Well, you know.”

 

Ash nodded, then shook his head. “I don't need to feel in control, I just need to feel... loved.” Ash's blush deepened as he whispered the last word.

 

Nodding, Gary lead him back to the bed. “Then lie down on your stomach.” As Ash positioned himself, Gary retrieved a tube of lubricant from his bag. “This might feel strange, but it will help reduce the pain.” Uncapping the tube, he squirted a liberal amount onto his fingers, then rubbed one over Ash's virgin opening.

 

Ash moaned, and pushed back against the finger. “Have you done this before?”

 

“No, I haven't.” Gary shook his head. “I've read about this in books though, and I uh... I watch porn, whenever I can get away with it. I'm not like you though, Ash.”

 

“Not like me how?” Ash glanced over at Gary, confused.

 

“I'm not bi, since I don't have any interest in women.”

 

“Oh...” Ash relaxed. “Somehow that doesn't surprise me. Not now. You can slide that finger inside, you know.” Ash pushed back again, at the finger that was still rubbing his opening.

 

Pressing a kiss against Ash's neck, Gary complied, pushing the finger in as deeply as he could. “You're tight... Does this hurt?”

 

“No, feels kinda weird though.”

 

“Good, I don't want to hurt you. Just stay relaxed, I'm adding a second finger now.”

 

“Is this part necessary?” Ash gasped out as the second finger slid inside him. “Can't you just fuck me?”

 

“No, I need to loosen you up, or it will just hurt you, rip you even. I don't want that.” Gary thrust his fingers in and out of Ash as he spoke, scissoring them to stench Ash even further.

 

Biting back a moan of frustration, Ash submitted to being fingered. “How long will this take?”

 

“Impatient as always, I see.” Claiming Ash's mouth, he managed to distract his lover from the pain of the third finger. “Not much longer, I think you're almost ready.”

 

“Good, do it, fuck me.” Gary laughed, and removed his fingers. Adding more lube directly to his cock, he winced at the cold feel.

 

“Ready?” As soon as Ash nodded, he used one hand to spread Ash's butt cheeks, while guiding himself to the prepped opening with his other. But the second his head breached Ash's sphincter, the younger boy began crying.

 

“Ash! Shit!” Pulling out, he rubbed Ash's back almost frantically. “Did that hurt?”

 

“N-no. I just can't stop thinking about him...” Ash tried to wipe away his tears, but more kept coming.

 

“It's too soon.” Gary longed to hold Ash, but was suddenly shy, aware of his nudity.

 

“No, I'm okay. I just need to see your face.” Ash finally stopped crying.

 

“You sure?” Part of Gary wanted to stop, but the rest of him wanted to keep going, and his erection was not abating.

 

“Yes, I'm sure.” Ash whispered the words into a kiss, the tears still drying on his cheeks.

 

Gary swallowed, and nodded. “Okay, but if you start crying again, we're stopping. Lie down on your back.”

 

“Does missionary work with two men?” Ash asked as he lay back down.

 

“I'm not suggesting missionary, but the position is similar. Spread your legs as wide as you can and hold them there. No, higher.” Gary pushed Ash's legs into place. “Now stay like that.” He refreshed the lube coating his cock, then lined himself up again. “Ready?”

 

“Yes.” The boys gazed into each others eyes as Gary entered Ash. This time there were no tears, just gasps of pleasured pain from the younger boy. “Just relax and the pain will pass.”

 

Ash nodded, and wrapped his arms around Gary as he began thrusting gently. As Ash relaxed, Gary's pace increased until he reached a speed and rhythm that worked for both of them. Stealing another kiss, he shifted so that he could stroke Ash and still maintain his rhythm.

 

“Gary, I love you!” Unaware of what he was saying, the words that Ash had kept inside for so long flowed out of him, making Gary pause.

 

“Ash, you what?” Wide eyed, he gazed down at his lover.

 

“I love you. I've loved you since... for as long as I can remember.” Ash confessed softly.

 

“I love you too.” Surprised, Ash met Gary's eyes just as he resumed thrusting.

 

“I never thought I'd hear you say that...” Ash broke off, and let out a small shriek as Gary finally found his prostate. “Oh, God, do that again.”

 

“Like this?” Deliberately hitting the same spot, Gary was rewarded with another shriek of pure pleasure.

 

“I'm... God, I'm close...” Ash's balls were drawn up tight, and his cock felt like an iron bar covered in silk as Gary stroked it. Moments later, Ash erupted, spraying hot cum over both of them, his muscles clamping tightly around Gary.

 

It was more than Gary could withstand, and, thrusting one last time deep within Ash, he too came, coating Ash's insides with his seed.

 

“Ash, I want to stay with you.” Gary panted as soon as he could speak again. “I'll need about a week to finish a few reports for Professor Juniper, then I'll meet up with you.”

 

“I'll wait for you, I'm in no rush.” Ash's heart filled with such happiness at the thought of traveling with Gary, of being able to make love to him whenever he wanted to, that he thought it would burst.

 

Smiling, Gary pulled out of Ash, and, after cleaning them both up, returned to his laptop to finish his report as Ash fell asleep on the bed, forgetful of everything but the boy he loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Gary's costume is based off of the Phantom from Gaston Laroux's The Phantom of the Opera, but the story is not intended as a crossover with that story, only as a tribute.
> 
> Also, I wrote this before watching any of the XY series, so I didn't know that Ash can't actually dance. Or maybe he really can't and Ray was just sweet talking him... yeah that's probably it.


End file.
